No Escapes del Pasado
by shio kazami
Summary: existen rumores sobre que sasuke golpeo y envió al hospital a una alumna de su misma institución ¿pero sera verdad?...ese era el anterior resumen ya si siquiera se si este bien, pero no quiero borrarlo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen…**

**Yo solo los uso para protagonizar historias que se crean en mi mente**

**Ha leer**

_-lo viste…_

_-es el…_

_-no te le acerques…_

_-es muy peligroso…_

Ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esas palabras dirigidas hacia su persona, acostumbrado a que al momento en que entrara en el salón de clases, sus "compañeros" comenzaran a "susurrar" comentarios llenos de temor o furia hacia él, creyendo que no los escuchaba, creyendo ser lo suficientemente disimulados para que así el malnacido, el asesino, el delincuente u otros sobrenombres tanto estúpidos como exagerados, no los lastimara como supuestamente ya había hecho con una pobre persona que tuvo la desgracia de estar cerca cuando él tuvo un repentino ataque de ira.

-_si tan solo esos idiotas no se dejaran llevar por rumores _–mascullo mientras se dirigía a su asiento que se encontraba en una esquina junto a la ventana.

Nunca le había interesado lo que los demás pensaran de él, pero a cualquier persona que se respetara le molestaría que estuviesen hablando atrocidades sobre el a sus espaldas. Si al menos fuesen verdad no le molestaría tanto, pero estaban completamente equivocados.

-_si supieran que no fui yo quien la lastimo, ¿me pregunto qué dirían?_ –susurro mirando el cielo mientras comenzaba a recordar un evento que había sucedido hace unas semanas.

_Flash back_

_Ya habían pasado aproximadamente dos semanas desde que había comenzado un nuevo año escolar. Si bien como era una escuela nueva y gracias a eso no tenía ningún amigo hasta el momento, no es como si se sintiera incómodo. Varias personas se le habían acercado en los pocos días que habían pasado, pero aun así, ninguna le parecía sincera. _

_Las clases habían terminado así que se dirigía hacia su hogar, pero a mitad de camino recordó que había olvidado uno de los libros que necesitaría para el día siguiente. Al cruzar nuevamente las puertas de la entrada logro escuchar un leve grito, miro a su alrededor, pero al no encontrar nada creyó que era su imaginación la que lo engañaba. Después de haber recogido lo que había olvidado se disponía finalmente a irse. Cuando volvió a escucharlo, esta vez logro distinguirlo mejor, venia de uno de los pasillos. Al encontrar finalmente el lugar del cual se originaban los gritos, se sorprendió al ver que quien gritaba era una chica, la cual estaba siendo molestada por dos chicos aparentemente mayores. Al ver que el problema era aparentemente una discusión había decidido irse como si nunca hubiese presenciado esa escena, pero todo deseo de irse se esfumo al ver como la chica trataba desesperadamente de huir, mientras que uno de los sujetos comenzaba a golpearla. No importándole que fuesen de un grado superior se acercó y le aserto un puñetazo al que había osado golpearla, el sujeto termino sin aire después del golpe, pero mientras Sasuke se giraba a ver como se encontraba la chica, el otro sujeto aun en pie aprovechando su distracción lo empujo y comenzó a golpearlo y trataba de evadir los golpes con los que Sasuke contraatacaba, al estar ocupado tratando de quitarse al sujeto de encima no se dio cuenta cuando el que había golpeado en primer lugar se recuperó y se acercó a la chica la cual parecía desmayarse por el susto. Sasuke detuvo el golpe que iba en dirección al sujeto, a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Al momento de escuchar un fuerte golpe, giro su cabeza encontrándose con el otro chico de pie junto a la chica que se encontraba inconsciente._

_Fin flash back_

Después de eso llegaron unos profesores e inspectores los cuales se sorprendieron e incluso algunos se asustaron al ver la pelea que se había formado. Tal parece que habían sido atraídos por los ruidos que se habían vuelto más fuertes. Los chicos causantes del alboroto fueron expulsados, parece ser que no era el primer problema que habían ocasionado en el año. Mientras que a él simplemente le dieron una pequeña sanción, porque si bien lo había hecho para defender a alguien, se había entrometido en la pelea. La chica fue llevada al hospital, el fuerte golpe que había escuchado resulto ser causado por uno de los sujetos el cual la golpeo en la cabeza.

Luego de ese incidente comenzaron los insultos, al parecer alguien había comenzado a esparcir rumores sobre que el había golpeado a una chica, que ella había terminado en el hospital. En resumen…mentiras.

Después de eso no la había vuelto a ver, puede que siga internada, aunque esperaba que no haya sido muy grave.

-e-etto –levanto lentamente la cabeza al sentir que alguien extrañamente le hablaba –g-gracias por ayudarme…la otra vez –esa voz, ese cabello, eran los mismos pertenecientes a la chica causante de haberse metido en una pelea que no le incumbía.

-rosa… -susurro inconscientemente.

El no recordaba cómo era la chica, solo recordaba a una chica siendo golpeada.

Por ende no tenía manera de recordar que se cabello era rosa.

Ni que estaban en el mismo salón.

Continuara…

**Si lo han leído, gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón**

**Si quieren seguir leyéndolo avísenme con un review (no espero que alguien lo ponga en favoritos) es una historia muy simple y los capítulos serán cortos. Tengo planeado que sea un two-shot, después veré que hago.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen…**

**Solo los uso por mero entretenimiento y porque las ideas se acumulan en mi cabeza y me da flojera inventar personajes.**

**Ha leer…**

-Tú… ¿quién eres? –directo y cortante hizo saber su inquietud. Replanteándosela internamente segundos después de ver el color pálido que tomo el rostro de su compañera, preguntándose si había dicho algo malo.

-q-que cruel…Uchiha-san –pareciera como si realmente hubiera esperado esa respuesta del chico por lo que solo suspiro –me llamo Sakura, Sakura Haruno, bueno parece que no lo has notado, pero seremos compañeros desde este año, llevémonos bien –termino de decir mientras le ofrecía la mano en un gesto amistoso. Gesto que claramente no fue devuelto.

-como sea –al ver que el chico no tenía la intención de al menos devolverle la mirada se retiró con una tristeza casi imperceptible la cual se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Se sintió algo arrepentido al notar el cambio en su semblante, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Shshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsh

Días después… (En la mañana)

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos. Aun no era hora de entrar a clases y el profesor seguramente demoraría unos minutos. Con estos pensamientos es que cruzo la puerta del salón siendo recibido por las miradas y los susurros, que sinceramente ya se le estaban haciendo costumbre.

Después de estar unos minutos mirando el cielo por la ventana que se encontraba junto a su asiento, sintió como alguien se acercaba. Al principio creyó que era su imaginación, pero al escuchar como los pasos seguían yendo a la misma dirección, no le cabio duda…esa persona iba hacia él. ¿Pero quién? No se le ocurría nadie que fuera capaz de acercarse a él por voluntad propia.

_-a menos que…_

-buenos días Uchiha-san –tal y como lo sospechaba, la única persona que recordaba capaz de acercársele con tanta naturalidad seria ella.

-hmp, buenas –respondió de mala gana

-Uchiha-san ¿Por qué siempre es tan frio?

-¿y porque tú siempre me hablas?

-¿ah? –su rostro de confusión era más que notable

-¿no has escuchado hablar de mi reputación? No creo que no te hayas dado cuenta de lo que dicen sobre mí a mis espaldas. ¿No lo entiendes? Si me sigues hablando comenzaran a hablar de ti también, probablemente tus amigos comenzarían a tomar distancia si eso llegara a suceder –vio como ella bajaba la mirada, pero continuo hablando –mejor ve con ellos, así estarás mejor.

-h-hum, gracias por el consejo Uchiha-san, lo tendré en cuenta –al finalizar de decir esto ella se alejó rápidamente mientras desaparecía del salón, a pesar de que la clase estaba por comenzar.

_-bueno, supongo que si llega tarde será problema suyo._

A pesar de que le dijo eso siempre que la veía estaba sola, después de haberle dicho eso dejo de acercársele con frecuencia, ahora solo solía saludarlo cuando lo veía, pero esta vez no intentaba entablar una conversación con él.

Mientras seguía con sus divagaciones no se fijo que iba a chocar con alguien, el impacto provoco que la persona cayera al suelo. Como si hubiesen estado esperando alguna señal, muchos alumnos se fueron agrupando alrededor de ellos dos, para así poder observar la "escena" que se estaba desarrollando. Y como no podía faltar los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, tal parece que a pesar de que ha transcurrido casi un mes, aun no olvidan el malentendido, malentendido que ni siquiera se molestaban en entender...el cual parece que no olvidaran hasta que pase un buen tiempo.

-_no... _-al ver las reacciones que tuvieron las personas, no solo las que se encontraban a su alrededor, sino que también la que ahora se encontraba en el suelo. Reacciones al ver como él le tendía una mano a quien se encontraba en el suelo y así ayudarlo a levantarse. Con esa simple acción fue capaz de entender algo...no es que ellos no quisieran entender el malentendido o que trataran de olvidarlo, es más podría asegurar que ni siquiera lo intentaban, el verdadero problema estaba en que ahora él era el objeto de las miradas, se convirtió en el, en el momento en que se involucró en esa pelea, gracias a eso tuvieron la excusa perfecta para crear una falsa historia y así tener a alguien a quien molestar y alguien a quien ignorar o temer, el temor los uniría bajo supuestas verdades tontas y sin sentido. Debió de haberse dado cuenta antes.

_No pararían hasta que encontraran a otro que estuviera en el lugar y momento incorrecto para así comenzar a marginarlo._

_-los humanos pueden ser tan idiotas en algunas ocasiones _

-¡Uchiha-san! –levanto la mirada dirigiéndola hacia la única persona que lo llamaba así, la cual se acercaba corriendo hacia el tumulto de gente que se había formado. Cuando fue capaz de traspasar esa barrera de personas, se posiciono frente a él dándole la espalda. Vio como cerraba los ojos y después de unos segundos unos gritos salieron de sus labios – ¡Ya basta! –Cuando consiguió la atención de los que la rodeaban continuo -¿Por qué insultaban a Uchiha-san? Él no le ha hecho nada a ninguno de ustedes, es más durante todo el tiempo en que lo insultaron no ha dicho una sola palabra –a pesar de la seguridad con la que decía estas palabras, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados contradiciendo a la vez la seguridad que transmitía. Luego de unos minutos en los cuales las personas murmuraban entre sí, tratando de sacar alguna excusa, se retiraron de a poco cuando vieron que sus razones no eran sólidas y estaban quedando en vergüenza por una simple chica.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le pregunto cuando solo quedaban ellos dos.

-usted me ayudo antes ¿recuerda? Era mi turno de devolverle el favor –término de decirle mientras le sonreía de una manera infantil.

-hmp, no tenías que hacerlo –dicho esto decidió retirarse.

-¿ah? ¡E-espere! ¡Uchiha-san! –grito mientras trataba de alcanzarlo y que no la dejara atrás.

_-ciertamente los humanos pueden llegar a ser unos idiotas y para mi mala suerte conocí a uno que lo es más que alguien normal, pero… este tipo de idiotez no me molesta._

Continuara…

**Gracias al que lo haya leído**,** tal y como puse en el anterior lo más seguro es que los capítulos serán algo cortos (aunque tratare de hacerlos más largos). Lamento alguna falta ortográfica, pero termine el capítulo a la rápida.**

**Alguien pregunto: ¿Por qué golpeaban a Sakura? Seguro más de uno también la hizo. Pues la respuesta que les daré será: todo a su tiempo. **

**También me he dado cuenta de que el titulo no tiene mucho que ver, pero después ira tomando más sentido. Por si no lo notaron no escribo mucho los nombres de los personajes, pero es porque encuentro que aún no es necesario, además de que ustedes saben a quién me refiero.**

**Gracias a los que lo pusieron en favoritos y a los que dejaron reviews. Como se habrán dado cuenta no cumplí con lo de two-shot, decidí hacerlo ligeramente más largo e ir incluyendo más personajes.**

**Si les gusto la historia, denle crédito a mi profesor de lenguaje, que en su clase en vez de poner atención me pongo a divagar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Creo que tarde más tiempo en subir este, pero bueno estoy feliz porque es ligeramente más largo que los anteriores (nota mía al final del capítulo, la nota esta algo larga)**

**Diclaimer: Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen…**

**Solo los huso para que protagonicen historias que se forman en mi extraña mente.**

**Ha leer**

Comienza el tercer mes de clases, el tercer mes desde que entre a este instituto, casi tres meses desde que empezaron a temerme y también, casi tres meses desde que conozco a esa extraña chica, es la persona más rara que he visto, o que he conocido.

-¡Al fin! –con tremendo grito, alguien hizo que mi tranquilidad se esfumara con el aire. Dirigí mi vista hacia el causante de mi frustración, para encontrarme con una mata amarilla con patas, la cual se encontraba saltando y agitando sus brazos de una manera exagerada en la entrada del instituto.

Trato de ignorar el espectáculo, cuando otra mata de cabello, esta vez de color rosa; llamo mi atención. Tal parece que conocía al rubio payaso, pues se encontraba hablando con él, ignorando las miradas de burla que las personas a su alrededor le dirigían.

Intente pasar desapercibido y poder irme a mi salón, pero mi intento fue frustrado al escuchar como cierta persona me llamaba.

-¡Uchiha-san! –Con una molestia incluso más grande que la anterior me dirigí hacia donde estaban los dos causantes del alboroto –buenos días, Uchiha-san

-Buenas –fije mi vista en el rubio que parecía estar examinándome -¿qué? –acaso tenía algo en el rostro como para que me mirara tanto.

-¿Quién eres tú? –dijo directo y sin una pisca de amabilidad.

-¿Quién pregunta? –le conteste de la misma manera.

El parecía dispuesto a responderme cuando Sakura, quien hasta ahora había estado callada; decidió intervenir –N-Naruto, él es Sasuke Uchiha, estamos en el mismo salón. Uchiha-san, él es Naruto Uzumaki, mi primo –así que la mata amarilla era el primo de Sakura.

Me pregunto ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-así que Sasuke, estaremos en el mismo salón ¿eh? –Espera que dijo –espero que nos llevemos muy bien –sin siquiera haber podido imaginarlo ya tenía a un extraño chico abrazándome, o más bien asfixiándome.

Es oficial, Sakura pasó a ser la segunda persona más extraña que he conocido.

ShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShSh

-ahhhhhh… -este debe ser el décimo suspiro que suelto en este día, y eso que recién estamos en el descanso.

Todo gracias a la mata amarilla, en cuanto entro al salón de todos los puestos libres que habían ¡¿Por qué tenía que sentarse junto a mí?! Seguramente lo hizo solo para fastidiarme, además durante toda la clase me hizo preguntas estúpidas, no del tipo: no entiendo la materia; sino de la clase de: ¿Por qué el cielo será azul? ¿Por qué no podremos volar? Solo tenía ganas de estrellarle mi libro en su rostro y de paso borrarle las marcas de sus mejillas.

-¿A dónde vas Sakura-chan? –la chillona voz del rubio me hizo volver a la realidad, para notar como la pelirrosa estaba abandonando el salón.

-tengo un poco de hambre así que iré a comprar algo para comer ¿ustedes quieren algo? –negué con la cabeza, no me apetecía comer algo, además seguramente el idiota a mi lado no me dejaría comer en paz.

-no, pero gracias Sakura-chan ¿quieres que te acompañemos? -¡oye! No incluyas a las personas así sin preguntar.

-no, no importa –al terminar de decir esto, ella salió del salón dejándome solo con el rubio.

Unos segundos después de que ella se fuera, Naruto se giró hacia mí y mirándome de una manera que a simple vista parecía amistosa, pero que a mí me parecía falsa; me pregunto –y bien Sasuke ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

-hmp –asiento, no importa la razón, pero me intrigaba lo que sea con lo salga ahora.

-¿qué planeas hacerle a Sakura? –Al ver mi rostro de confusión parece haberse enojado –no me veas así, supongo que te has dado cuenta ¿cierto? Que a excepción de nosotros, Sakura no suele hablar con nadie. Pero aquí la pregunta es ¿Por qué se acercó a ti?

-no se la razón –tal parece que no me creyó porque su mirada estaba cada vez más seria –es en serio. Al comienzo ella tampoco me hablaba –claro omitiendo el hecho, de que en primer lugar ni recordaba que estábamos en el mismo salón –ella comenzó a acercarse a mí, después de que la ayudara en una situación.

-¿qué tipo de situación?

-suspire al tener que recordarlo –unos chicos la estaban golpeando –su semblante se oscureció al escucharlo –no sé porque estaban haciendo eso, siempre que le pregunto evita la pregunta. Aunque, tú debes saber la razón ¿cierto?

-si la sé, pero creo que lo mejor será que lo escuches de su propia boca, cuando esté lista te lo dirá, solo ten paciencia. Así que…tú la ayudaste, te lo agradezco, pero ¿qué paso con los causantes?

-fueron expulsados –por alguna razón su rostro además de mostrar alivio, mostraba felicidad.

-tu…los golpeaste ¿cierto? –Solo asentí ante su pregunta –oh así que era por eso

-¿por eso que…?

-así que es por eso que todos te evitan

-¿Cómo lo…

-¿qué? ¿Creías que soy idiota?

-realmente…si –por poco alcanzo a esquivar un puñetazo que iba directo a mi ojo izquierdo.

-t-e-m-e…bueno como sea, será mejor que cambies tu actitud tan arrogante si quieres ganarte a tu cuñado –seguramente si mi hermano me hubiese visto se hubiera reído de la cara que debería estar teniendo en este momento.

-¿a qué te refieres con cuñado?

-¿qué? ¿Es que no son pareja? –Mi rostro tuvo que haberle dado la respuesta –que aburrido~ Y yo que creí que la habías ayudado porque te gustaba –esa respuesta me hizo enfadar ¿qué clase de persona creía que era?

-¿en serio crees que ayudaría a alguien solo por atracción física? No soy la clase de persona que se queda de brazos cruzados cuando se están aprovechando de alguien –pude haberme esperado cualquier cosa, excepto la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro cuando termine de decir esas palabras.

-aprobado -¿aprobado? ¿A qué se refiere con aprobado? –Tal parece que sí puedo dejar a mi prima a tu cuidado –él se acerca a mi oído y me dice –por favor cuídala cuando no esté –al terminar se alejó, justo en el momento en que Sakura entraba en el salón.

-chicos ¿que estaban haciendo? –dijo en el momento en que se encontraba cerca de nosotros.

-nada, nada. Solo le estaba diciendo a tu novio que dejara de ser tan orgulloso –y otra vez con la tontería del novio.

-¿novio? Pero si yo no tengo novio ¿a qué te refieres? –bueno, al menos Sakura es lo suficientemente despistada como para no entender las bromas de su primo.

-me refiero a que…bueno a que…AHHH…no todo tiene que ser tan literal Sakura-chan –la mata amarilla se deprimió al ver como su intento de incomodar a su prima fue frustrado de una manera tan simple.

_*No puedo creerlo, al fin me estaba acostumbrando a Sakura y ahora tendré que lidiar con la mata amarilla de su primo…solo espero que no me terminen matando estos dos*_

**Continuara…**

**¡Al fin! Tardare un poco más en subir el cuarto capítulo porque estaré algo corta de tiempo (sip, solo estoy en primero, pero es cierto) tengo algunos fanfics en los cuales no he actualizado, algunos animes que tengo que ver (y que desde el año pasado digo que veré) un manga que traducir (no soy la mejor en inglés, pero el manga traducido al español va en el capítulo 3) leer el manga de Soul Eater (tardare como 3 días en ver los 25 volúmenes) con unos amigos estamos haciendo un proyecto, algo así como una saga y yo tengo que escribir las canciones (creen que porque escribo poemas se escribir canciones, pero ya escribí la primera, ahora ellos se encargaran del video, en el cual yo tendré que cantar, espero que los que lo escuchen no se queden sordos por mi voz tan horrorosa); además de que tratamos de aprendernos unos bailes y sumando las pruebas del liceo; el punto es que tratare de escribir en mi tiempo libre o cuando se me ocurra algo (en lenguaje, taller de biología, música, etc).**

**Como sea esto quedo algo largo…Nos vemos en unas semanas.**


	4. Chapter 4 (relleno)

**Sé que dije que tardaría más tiempo, pero he estado escribiendo por parte antes de irme a dormir; además de que mi liceo se fue a paro así que tengo tiempo de sobra (de sobra como para aburrirme)**

**Por cierto, si alguno ha leído mi otra historia: no puede ser; lamento no haber subido el capítulo como prometí, pero mientras lo hacía me di cuenta de algo y bueno, me deprimo de solo recordarlo, así que subiré los últimos dos capítulos juntos.**

**Aclaración: podría decirse que este es un capítulo de relleno, subido porque no pude resistirme a ponerlo; esta relatado desde el punto de vista de Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen…**

**Solo los huso para que protagonicen historias que se forman en mi extraña mente.**

**Ha leer…**

Han pasado solo unos días desde que le pedí a mis padres que me transfirieran a este instituto, la razón es simple: Sakura es como mi hermana menor; no soportaría que algo malo le pasara, es por eso que apenas me entere de que mi hermanita estuvo unos días en el hospital*, días después de que comenzara el año escolar; prácticamente le rogué a mis padres para que me transfirieran y así poder estar más cerca de ella. Yo conozco su situación, se por lo que tuvo que pasar, pero me alegra que haya encontrado un amigo.

¡Bueno basta de sentimentalismos!

Ahora nos encontramos en la clase de educación física, nuestro profesor, Gai-sensei; nos dijo que tendríamos la clase en el gimnasio y que además compartiremos la clase con el curso de al lado, por razones que no me intereso escuchar; además según él, esta sería una buena oportunidad para fomentar el trabajo en equipo.

Bueno el profesor de traje verde parece que comenzara a hablar.

-¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Formen parejas!

¿Parejas?

-¡Sakura-cha –no termine de hablar a causa de la escena frente a mis ojos.

-S-Sasuke-san ¿quieres que seamos pareja? –no tengo que ser un genio para saber que va a aceptar.

Creo que mejor me voy, además solo estaría haciendo mal tercio. De todas formas, ahora mi objetivo era encontrar un compañero ¿pero quién? Por más que observo a mí alrededor, todos los que conozco ya tienen pareja. Sera mejor que vaya donde el profesor.

-¡Sensei, no tengo compañero! –dije sin querer, al mismo tiempo con dos personas más. Una de ellas era una chica de piel pálida y largo cabello azulado. El otro era un chico moreno, castaño con unas raras marcas en sus mejillas. Nunca antes los había visto, así que debían pertenecer a la clase de al lado.

Pero eso ahora no importaba.

-¡oye, tú! Seamos compañeros –dije tomando las manos de la chica. Ella se empezó a poner de un brillante rojo. Cuando iba a escuchar su respuesta, un brazo me aparto de ella.

-lo siento, pero no será posible –el dueño del brazo, era el anterior chico castaño –yo se lo iba a pedir primero a Hinata -¿Hinata? Así que así se llama.

-pues yo ya lo hice –si creía que me ganaría estaba muy equivocado.

-no me provoques zorrito -¡¿a quién cree que llama "zorrito"?!

-¿Cómo me llamaste perro pulgoso? –tal parece que a él tampoco le agrado que le pusieran un apodo, su rostro ahora furioso me lo decía.

-maldito, ya ve –lo que sea que me hubiera querido decir no lo sabré, porque fue interrumpido por alguien más.

-Gai-sensei, yo tampoco tengo compañero –dijo una chica rubia que se acercó a nosotros.

-bueno entonces Yamanaka-san ¿puedes ser con Hyuga-san? Ya que estos dos chicos parecen llevarse tan bien, me daría lastima separarlos –espere…

-¡Queeeeeeee! ¡No pue –nuevamente nos interrumpieron.

-¡Bien! Ahora chicos, tomen la mano de su pareja –tiene que estar bromeando –tendrán que desarrollar los ejercicios de esta forma ¡pero no se preocupen! Esto ayudara a su convivencia y a su trabajo en equipo ¿todos están listos? Pues bien, comencemos con dar 20 vueltas alrededor de la cancha. Si en algún momento se sueltan tendrán que correr 10 vueltas más. Así que: A divertirnos –este profesor en verdad esta chiflado.

-oye –trate de llamar su atención –mira, sé que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero –no me dejo terminar.

-sí, lo sé, tendremos que hacerlo si queremos no volver a vernos –si bien no esperaba que me leyera la mente, eso facilitaba las cosas.

-bueno entonces ¿que estas esperando para comenzar a correr? –dije mientras comenzaba a jalarlo para que así me siguiera. Luego de unos segundos no fue necesario, porque el mismo comenzó a rebasarme. Sea como sea

¡No me dejare perder!

ShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShShSh

Omake

-¡Vamos chicos, animo! Ya falta poco –eso decía el sensei, pero él no que levantar pesas con una mano, mientras que daba vueltas alrededor de la cancha saltando en un pie.

¡Y por si fuera poco aún tenía que sujetar la mano de ese fastidioso chico!

¿Por qué rayos tenemos que ser los únicos aquí?

_Flash Back_

_Luego de unos segundos no fue necesario, porque él mismo comenzó a rebasarme ¡Pero esto no se quedara así!_

_Comencé a correr más rápido y así ir al mismo ritmo, pero él al notarlo acelero aún más. Después de esto empezamos un pequeño "juego" en el cual, él se adelantaba y yo trataba de alcanzarlo._

_En medio de eso, no nos dimos cuenta de un desnivel que se encontró frente a nosotros y yo termine tropezando, lo que provoco que nos soltáramos; agregando 10 vueltas más a nuestro ejercicio, el cual casi terminábamos._

_-¡Mira lo que has hecho! –señor: soy genial-por tener-marcas en mis mejillas; no tardo en recriminarme._

_-¡Lo siento, Ok! Como sea sigamos –trate de tomar su mano, pero él la aparto -¡¿qué demonios te pasa?! ¿Que no ves que tenemos que avanzar? ¡Ya todos terminaron!_

_Parece ser que no lo había notado, pues miro disimuladamente hacia los lados. Después de comprobar que era cierto lo que le decía, él se decidió a continuar._

_Para entonces cuando terminamos, los demás nos llevaban una gran ventaja en los otros ejercicios._

_Fin Flash Back_

-ah, cierto…fue por eso –después de todo, resulta que nuestra coordinación era "algo" mala. Tomando en cuenta que tuvimos discusiones en cada uno de los ejercicios y que por ende tenemos que quedarnos incluso después del término de la clase a terminarlos.

-¡Oye! No te quedes hay parado, no ves que aún nos falta mucho para acabar –"mi querido compañero castaño" me saco de mis pensamientos ¡doblándome la mano!

-¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa?

-obviamente tuya por soltarte

-pues te recuerdo que solo fue la primera vez. Las siguientes fue culpa tuya por no querer continuar o por poner "accidentalmente" tu pie frente al mío ¡para que me tropezara!

Él iba a contestarme o más bien a replicarme; cuando notamos que dos personas ingresaron al gimnasio.

-Gai ¿Qué estás haciendo con estos chicos? –la primera en hablar era la profesora de Literatura, Kurenai.

-ellos estaban terminando unas actividades que debieron hacer en clases.

-entendemos eso ¿pero por qué lo haces cuando tu clase ya acabo? Hemos estado esperándolos para poder comenzar con las nuestras –el siguiente en hablar fue el profesor de Historia, Azuma.

-está bien, lo lamento, pueden irse –sentí como si mi alma volviera a mi cuerpo ¡Gracias Kurenai-sensei y Azuma-sensei! –Pero – ¡¿Pero?! –Tendrán que venir aquí cuando terminen las clases pa –luego de eso no sé qué habrá dicho, tampoco puedo preguntarle al chico castaño porque al igual que yo salió corriendo antes de que el profesor terminara de hablar.

Fin del Capítulo de Relleno

Continuara… (La historia, no el capítulo)

***se refiere a que luego de la golpiza que Sakura recibió en el primer capítulo, ella estuvo internada durante unos días (aproximadamente 2 semanas)**

**Me disculpo si hay alguna falta ortográfica, pero (al menos en mi caso) no es lo más inteligente estar escribiendo, escuchando una canción y cantándola todo eso al mismo tiempo (más aún si la canción es ¿seis trillones de años y una noche? creo que era así, nunca me aprendí el nombre o Trash innocence) en serio, más de una vez puse Hinaya en vez de Hinata**

**Creo que la historia ya está perdiendo algo de sentido, referente al tema principal, pero bueno…**

**Como sea, el quinto tardara un poco, porque aún no he pensado en nada (en serio, en NADA)**

**Adiós **


End file.
